Apatosaurus
Apatosaurus is a genus of sauropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America. Apatosaurus ''is first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation through expeditions available on Isla Sorna. History ''Apatosaurus was originally planned to be exhibited as an attraction for the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, with 57% of the genome completed by InGen by 1993.Dinosaur Protection Group, What Killed the Gene Guard Act (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group Article) However, after the disastrous San Diego Incident, InGen was acquired by Masrani Global, which began development of Jurassic World on Nublar. Apatosaurus was eventually cloned and exhibited on the island, where it lived alongside numerous other species of herbivore such as Triceratops and Stegosaurus.Jurassic World In 2015, several Apatosaurus were brutally killed by the rampaging Indominus rex, though surviving members of the population were later encountered on Nublar four years later, during the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo. At least three Apatosaurus were successfully transported to the mainland. These specimens were later released from their cages alongside numerous other species of dinosaurs, into the wilds of northern California.Jurassic WorldJurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description |caption_align=center |image1 = CoastalApato.png |alt1 = Apato Coastal |caption1 = COASTAL |image2 = SavannahApato.png |alt2 = Apato Savannah |caption2 = SAVANNAH |image3 = SteppeApato.png |alt3 = Apato Steppe |caption3 = STEPPE |image4 = WetlandApato.png |alt4 = Apato Wetland |caption4 = WETLAND }}Apatosaurus is a large sauropod which originated in North America during the late Jurassic period. Reaching up to twenty seven metres in length, Apatosaurus is a gentle giant, with grey-blue leathery skin and a small head in comparison to its body. Palaeontology Apatosaurus is one of the most well known and popular sauropods along with Diplodocus and ''Brachiosaurus''. Compared to its closest relatives in the Morrison Formation, Diplodocus and Barosaurus, Apatosaurus was stockier and shorter overall. The long tail ended with a whip-like tip which could have been used for visual communication with other Apatosaurus and as a weapon against predators. The long neck of Apatosaurus and other sauropods allowed them to feed from trees or on ground level. Apatosaurus is most famous for its involvement with another genus of sauropod, Brontosaurus. Both were found around the same time period, Apatosaurus in 1877 and Brontosaurus in 1879 and by the same palaeontologist, Othniel Charles Marsh. Both animals are certainly similar, but Brontosaurus is slightly older and its bone structure is quite different than that of the Apatosaurus. Trivia *''Apatosaurus'' was the thirteenth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 13 April 2018. * The base genome of the Apatosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World. *'' '' was intended to be in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, but was cut due to time constraints. *The Apatosaurus in the films and Jurassic World Evolution possesses a greater resemblance to its close relative Brontosaurus, which until recently was believed to be a species of Apatosaurus. *Bio-mechanical studies suggest that Apatosaurus could crack its tail like a whip, producing a sonic boom in excess of 200 decibels, which would have been loud enough to kill a human from the shockwave alone. This makes the tail a perfect weapon against predators lIke Allosaurus and to be used as a counterbalance when Apatosaurus can rear up on its hind legs when reaching high up to the treetops. Gallery ApatoSpliffi.jpg ApatoThe Chef From Hell.png ApatoWIM.jpg HerbivoresLake.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Novel Dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna Unlock